


Keys

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [50]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto gives Joey the keys to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 25, 2012](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/168690.html).
> 
> Challenge Name and Number: #068, Technology

Everything Seto Kaiba does is overkill. This is no exception: finger biometrics, 3D facial recognition, and--

"What's this?" Joey asks, looking at the six digit number printed clearly in Seto's neat, precise handwriting.

"It's your PIN. You'll enter it into the keypad so that you can get in."

And for a guy who's been a latch-key kid who used -- and still uses -- an honest-to-goodness metal key, it's obviously too high tech for him.

"In?"

"Into the house."

Joey's confused.

"Whenever you want."

Joey grins and ponders the the number.

"032512? How'd you come up with it?" It's not any of their birthdays and nothing else that he can think of.

"It's today's date."

Another questioning look.

"So that you'll remember today," Seto murmurs and pulls him close.


End file.
